Snowman in Kyoto
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Rin Kagamine harus kembali tinggal di Kyoto! Kota yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kenangan-kenangannya. Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada Rin? Yang penasaran mampir sini yuk XD


**Halo! Lama tak jumpa QwQ**

 **Apa kabar? Huhu lama gk main ke ffn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw akhirnya aku dapet waktu + inspirasi dari mana-mana QwQ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat kalian yang udah 'klik' fic ini semoga suka ya OwO**

 **Buat kalian yang gk sengaja 'klik' fic ini n gk niat buat baca boleh langsung 'close' aja TwT**

 **Fufu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya!**

 **VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membacaaaaaaa :'3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang berkenan mohon RnR nya ya TvT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setiap orang mempunyai masa lalu yang ingin diubah atau mungkin dihapuskan ntah dengan alasan terlalu menyakitkan ataupun memalukan dan setiap orang juga tentunya memiliki masa lalu yang tak ingin mereka bahas kembali. Hal itu kini tengah dirasakan oleh seorang perempuan cantik bernama Rin Kagamine. Seorang siswi kelas 2 SMA. Selama bertahun-tahun ia mencoba melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya di masa lalu dengan berbagai cara. Salah satunya dengan ikut tinggal berpindah-pindah bersama orang tuanya ke berbagai kota bahkan ke berbagai negara karena alasan pekerjaannya.

Suatu hari orang tuanya kembali ditugaskan di kota Kyoto. Kota yang menjadi saksi bisu dari masa lalu Rin. Mau tidak mau akhrinya Rin harus melanjutkan sekolah di kota itu.

Dengan perasaan tidak karuan Rin turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju sekolah barunya. Dimana dia berharap kejadian 8 tahun lalu tidak akan kembali terulang lagi. Saat Rin berjalan masuk kedalam area sekolah, beberapa orang langsung melihat ke arahnya. Menyadari dirinya sedang di perhatikan, Rin langsung berlari menuju ruang guru.

"Jadi kau anak baru itu ya, nilaimu luar biasa. Karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai jadi ayo kita ke kelas" Ucap wali kelasnya yang baik hati.

". . ." Rin hanya diam dan mengikuti wali kelasnya itu dari belakang.

"Kau tunggu disini ya" Katanya sambil masuk kedalam kelas. "Baik, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari kota Tokyo"

" _Sensei_ apa dia perempuan?"

"Iya, dia perempuan"

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Kita lihat saja" Wali kelas memberikan isyarat pada Rin untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Saat Rin melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan berbalik menuju teman-teman sekelasnya. Tiba-tiba suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut mendadak diam.

"Namaku—"

"Rin..." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di kursi paling kanan dekat jendela. Seketika Rin langsung terdiam saat melihat wajahnya.

". . ." Rin terlihat ketakutan saat melihat anak itu. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah teman satu sekolah Rin saat masih SD dan dia juga adalah salah satu penyebab dari kenangan buruk Rin.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Kalau begitu Rin duduk di—"

"Duduk disini saja" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Rin hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Rin mau duduk dimana?" Tanya wali kelasnya yang seperti malaikat itu.

"A-aku..." Rin melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa orang yang sudah dikenalinya saat masih di SD. Mereka melihat Rin dengan tatapan kesal dan hanya satu orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa. "Aku akan duduk disamping Len"

"Baiklah. Karena dia adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, jadi kalau kau ada pertanyaan kau bisa tanyakan padanya. Kalau begitu ibu akan panggilkan Dell _-sensei_ ya" Wali kelas itu pun berjalan keluar kelas.

". . ." Rin hanya diam dan berjalan menuju bangku yang paling belakang. Tiba-tiba ada anak yang mencoba menjahili Rin dengan kakinya yang menghalangi jalan dan itu membuat Rin tersandung dan terjatuh. Tidak ada yang membantu Rin berdiri kecuali Len.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len. Rin hanya diam. Kemudian Len membantu Rin berdiri.

"Jadi teringat dulu ya" Sahut anak laki-laki yang duduk di dekat jendela. "Selalu saja Len yang menolongnya"

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Len yang memang berkepribadian dingin itu.

"Kenapa ya...kalau Len yang melindunginya aku malah jadi mau menjahilinya lagi" Jawab anak itu.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal terus melindunginya" Balas Len lagi.

"Hahahaha kita lihat saja" Katanya dengan nada menantang.

". . ." Rin hanya diam.

Tidak lama kemudian guru yang dinantikan pun datang dan pelajaran jam pertama dimulai. Semua yang ada di kelas belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan itu membuat kelas mereka dikenal sebagai kelas elit karena hampir seluruh muridnya mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat ujian.

"Jangan lupa! Minggu depan kita adakan quiz. Siapapun yang berhasil menyelesaikan semua soal ini dalam 5 menit akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku" Ucap guru matematika itu. "Apa kalian menerima tantangan dariku?"

"TENTU!"

"BAGUS! Itu baru namanya semangat masa muda! Baik, sampai bertemu minggu depan" Dell- _sensei_ berjalan keluar kelas.

Sambil menunggu guru mata pelajaran yang selanjutnya, mereka pun mengobrol dengan temannya masing-masing. Kecuali Len dan Rin. Len sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS maka dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya sedikitpun. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa diam karena takut untuk bicara duluan pada orang lain.

"Menurutmu si anak baru itu bagaimana?"

Beberapa anak laki-laki sedang membicarakan Rin. Rin yang menyadari hal itu pun hanya diam sambil memainkan boneka kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

"Dia cantik, masuk tipe ku juga sih"

"Apa kalian buta?" Sahut anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu. "Apa yang kalian lihat dari gadis jelek seperti dia" Anak itu menatap Rin dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Benar juga ya, dia terlihat suram seperti tak punya masa depan"

"Benar kan? Hahaha"

 _ **Tess**_

Len menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok ke sebelah dan mendapati Rin yang sedang menangis. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang tetap dingin Len mengusap kepala Rin dengan lembut.

"Yang aku tau orang buruk akan berjodoh dengan orang buruk atau mungkin lebih buruk" Cetus Len sambil membereskan mejanya.

"Apa maksudmu Len?"

"Kalau kau memang pintar coba saja cerna ucapanku tadi, Mikuo" Len berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa laptopnya.

" _Tch_.."

Tiba-tiba Len menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang hampir lupa aku sampaikan, hari ini Meiko _-sensei_ tida bisa masuk kelas. Sekian" Katanya yang kembali berjalan keluar kelas.

Melihat Len sudah tidak ada, beberapa anak perempuan yang tergabung dalam para penggemar Len langsung mendatangi meja Rin. Mereka memperingati Rin agar menjaga jarak dengan Len. Apapun alasannya mereka tidak suka Rin dekat-dekat dengan Len.

"Ingat ya! Kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Len! Kalau tidak, kami akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu"

Rin hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas ucapan segerombolan anak-anak tadi.

" _Lagi-lagi seperti ini_ " Batin Rin.

"Oi anak baru" Panggil si anak menyebalkan, Mikuo. "Oi!" Dia melemparkan botol bekas pada Rin.

". . ." Rin menatap Mikuo dengan perasaan takut.

"Sana buang sampah!" Katanya. Rin berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang ntah sejak kapan berada dekat dengan tempat duduknya. Rin mengambil tempat sampah itu dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Len yang ntah sudah berapa lama bersandar pada tembok di samping kelas. "Jadwal piketmu belum ditentukan. Bawa masuk lagi"

"Tapi—"

"Bawa masuk" Kata Len lagi. Rin menganggukan kepalanya dan membawa tempat sampah itu kembali ke kelas.

"Oi oi oi kenapa kau bawa lagi kemari?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk diatas meja guru. "Mikuo! Coba lihat itu"

". . ." Mikuo melihat ke arah Rin. "Kena—ahh mengadu pada Len ya" Mikuo tersenyum licik. Para penggemar Len yang ada di kelas pun langsung menatap tajam ke arah Rin.

". . ." Rin hanya diam.

"Dasar lemah" Cetus Mikuo lagi. "Ku kira setelah pergi sekian lama kau akan menjadi kuat, ternyata tetap saja tidak ada perubahannya"

". . ." Rin hanya diam sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Len- _san_ rapatnya akan segera dimulai" Ucap seseorang yang sengaja menyusul Len ke kelasnya.

"Sana pergi ketua OSIS yang bijaksana. Hush hush" Kata Mikuo. Len mengusap kepala Rin dan berjalan keluar kelas dan pergi bersama sekretarisnya.

Selama Len tidak ada Mikuo dan teman-temannya yang lain terus membully Rin. Mereka menyuruh Rin untuk membereskan sampah yang berserakan, menghapus papan tulis, membelikan makanan dan hal-hal mengesalkan lainnya.

Ke esokan harinya Len tidak masuk sekolah karena ada urusan di luar sekolah dan tentunya itu menjadi kabar baik bagi mereka yang selalu membully Rin. Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada Rin. Salah satunya adalah saat ada murid perempuan yang meminta dibelikan jus pada Rin, dengan kasarnya melempar jus itu ke hadapan Rin karena dia ingin Rin membeli jus itu di mesin yang ada di lantai paling bawah, bukan mesin minuman yang berada di lantai 3 dekat kelas mereka. Karena jusnya tumpah akhirnya Rin harus membersihkannya dan kemudian dia berlari ke lantai paling bawah untuk membeli jus yang sama disana.

Karena terlalu banyak mengerjakan sesuatu, tubuh Rin mulai melemah. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kejadian menyebalkan itu terus terjadi hingga 4 hari kemudian. Selama itu Rin lah yang bertugas membersihkan kelas, menyirami tanaman, dan lain-lain. Bahkan saat tidak ada guru di kelas, anak-anak perempuan dengan jahilnya mendandani Rin dengan make up yang tebal. Mereka bahkan mengikat rambut Rin dengan asal-asalan. Mereka mengancam akan melakukan hal buruk pada Rin jika dia sampai melaporkan hal ini pada Len ataupun pihak sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah seusai beres-beres Rin selalu menangis di mejanya. Dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu untuk melawan.

Keesokan harinya Rin datang ke kelas dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Wah kenapa wajahmu? Hahaha seperti mayat hidup" Cetus seorang murid perempuan.

"Hey Kagamine kau tidak lupa bawa buku pr ku kan?" Tanya murid perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Neru kau minta dia mengerjakan pr mu?"

"Iya hahaha soalnya kemarin aku diajak main ke tempat karaoke jadi mana sempat aku mengerjakannya"

"Benar juga, kalau begitu hari ini kalau ada pr aku serahkan padamu ya Kagamine"

". . ." Rin hanya diam sambil membenarkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba...

"Hey Rin belikan aku _yakisoba_ di kantin ya" Mikuo melemparkan uang pada Rin yang tidak berdaya di mejanya. "Oi Rin ka—" Mikuo terkejut saat melihat Rin yang benar-benar tidak berdaya. Wajahnya pucat dan suhu badannya pun tinggi. Mikuo mencoba menyentuh pipinya. "PANAS!" Ucap Miko.

"Dia sakit?" Tanya Neru yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Rin.

"Sepertinya begitu" Sahut temannya, Gumi.

"Mungkin hanya akting" Neru kembali meminum jusnya.

"Hey Kagamine belikan aku susu ya" Seorang murid perempuan datang menghampiri Rin sambil menaruh uang di mejanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Rin mencoba bangun.

"O-oi kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mikuo. Rin hanya diam dan mengambil uang yang ada di mejanya dan mencoba berjalan keluar kelas.

" _Yakisoba_ dan susu ya..." Ucap Rin. Perlahan Rin merasa pemandangan disekitarnya menjadi buram dan suhu disekitarnya menjadi begitu dingin. " _Aku tidak kuat_ ". Rin pun kehilangan kesadaran dan tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke tanah, tapi seseorang langsung dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Rin yang panasnya bukan main.

"RIN!" Len yang berhasil menangkap tubuh Rin pun terkejut. Tanpa berpikir panjang Len langsung membawa Rin ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Len tau kalau tubuh Rin begitu lemah. Sedikit saja Rin kelelahan maka hasilnya akan seperti saat ini. Rin akan mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi dan itu akan mempengaruhi syaraf-syaraf yang ada di tubuhnya. Dokter sendiri masih bingung dengan penyakit apa yang sebenarnya ada pada diri Rin.

* * *

Len tidak mau membuat kedua orang tua Rin khawatir jadi dia menyembunyikan hal ini dari mereka. Len terus memperhatikan wajah lemah Rin. Len berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi sebelah kasurnya. Len membelai wajah Rin dan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

" _Samui_.." Ucap Rin yang masih menutup matanya. Kemudian Len membuka jaketnya dan menyelimutinya pada Rin. Perlahan mata Rin mulai terbuka. "Len..." Panggilnya. Len hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Rin. "Buka ini...' Kata Rin yang mencoba membuka alat bantu pernapasannya. Dengan senang hati Len membantunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih terasa tidak enak?" Tanya Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf ya..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Sebagai tunanganmu aku merasa tidak berguna" Len mengusap kepala Rin.

"Kenapa bilang begitu?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Seharusnya aku tau kalau akan begini jadinya, seharusnya juga aku tak memintamu untuk sekolah disana" Jawab Len. "Mereka masih saja belum berubah ya..."

"Ntahlah" Rin tersenyum.

"Mungkin lebih baik Rinny _homeschooling_ saja ya?" Kata Len.

"Heee...kenapa begitu?"

"Kalau tidak begitu nanti begini lagi" Len mencubit kedua pipi Rin. "Kau tidak butuh mereka"

". . ." Rin diam.

"Mereka hanya bisa menyakitimu, aku diam karena Rinny minta aku untuk diam. Tapi ini akan jadi yang terakhir, aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi" Ucap Len dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Akan ku singkirkan semua orang yang menyakitimu"

"Hm..." Rin tersenyum sambil mengigit jari Len.

" _I-itai_.." Len terkejut.

"Kalau kau bersikap begitu maka kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka" Rin meletakan tangan Len di pipinya. "Aku tidak mau Len jadi orang jahat, aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang jahat, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang jahat, dan aku juga tidak ingin menghabiskan masa tuaku dengan orang jahat" Lanjut Rin. Len yang merasa bangga pada Rin langsung memeluknya dengan lembut.

* * *

Len meninggalkan Rin yang sedang beristirahat di rumah sakit dan kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil barang-barang milik Rin. Len berpikir jika kelas sudah dalam keadaan kosong, dengan begitu Len bisa menahan amarahnya dengan mudah. Tapi saat Len masuk ke dalam kelas, dia melihat masih ada satu orang murid yang diam di dalam kelas.

"Selamat datang kembali" Ucap murid itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mikuo?" Tanya Len dengan dingin.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bagaimana kondisi Rin?" Mikuo balik bertanya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Len malah balik bertanya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku" Kata Mikuo.

"Aku tak akan memberitaukannya padamu. Yang jelas semua ini adalah salahmu dan juga teman-temanmu" Balas Len sambil berjalan ke meja Rin.

"Teman-temanku? Hahaha mereka juga teman-temanmu dan juga teman Rin" Mikuo tertawa sambil melempar-lempar apel.

"Mungkin kau benar. Mereka juga teman-temanku tapi tidak untuk Rin"

". . ." Mikuo terdiam. "Berhentilah untuk melindunginya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Len menatap tajam Mikuo.

"Aku akan melindunginya lebih baik daripada dirimu" Mikuo balik menatap tajam Len.

"Hm?" Len berjalan menuju pintu.

" _ **Karena aku mencintainya"**_

Seketika langkah kaki Len pun terhenti saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Mikuo. Len langsung menatap Mikuo dengan wajah terkejut. Len masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda" Ucap Len.

"Aku serius" Balas Mikuo.

"Kalau kau mencintainya kau tak akan menyaki—"

"Aku lakukan itu semua karena kau selalu ada disisinya"

"Apa?!" Len terkejut.

Kemudian Mikuo mengambil tas miliknya dan pergi dari kelas mendahului Len.

" _Mikuo...sejak kapan kau..._ " Len masih terkejut.

* * *

Len kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Rin. Saat Len masuk ke kamarnya, Len masih melihat Rin yang tertidur pulas. Dia menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan jika demamnya mulai turun.

"Len..." Panggil Rin dengan suara lemahnya.

" _G-gomen_ apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Len yang khawatir. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tadi aku memanggil-manggil Len tapi suster bilang Len sedang keluar"

"Iya, tadi aku ke sekolah untuk mengambil barang-barangmu"

"Hehehe _arigatou_ " Rin tersenyum dan kembali menutup matanya.

Len kembali kepikiran dengan ucapan Mikuo tadi. Ntah kenapa ucapan Mikuo itu membuat Len menjadi tidak tenang, mungkin itu karena Mikuo adalah cinta pertama Rin.

* * *

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Rin masih duduk di kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Saat itu Rin yang merupakan murid pindahan yang tidak pandai berteman dan akhirnya dia hanya diam seorang diri di kelasnya sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain asyik bermain salju di luar. Rin ingin bergabung tapi dia menyadari jika dirinya akan jatuh sakit jika kedinginan. Kemudian ada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang menghampirinya dari luar.

"Hey!" Panggil anak laki-laki itu. Rin berjalan menuju jendela. "Nih buatmu" Anak itu meletakkan boneka salju berukuran kecil di jendela, kemudian dia kembali bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

" _A-ano_..." Rin mencoba memanggil anak itu.

"Hm?" Anak itu berbalik pada Rin.

"Namamu?" Tanya Rin.

"Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo" Jawabnya sambil kembali berlari. Rin tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ Mikuo" Kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rin terlihat begitu senang dengan boneka salju itu.

"Baru diberi boneka salju jelek begitu saja sudah senang" Cetus seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang, Akita Neru.

"Ini tidak jelek, ini lucu. Lihatlah" Kata Rin sambil memperlihatkan boneka salju itu pada Neru.

"Aku bilang kan jelek!" Neru melempar boneka salju itu ke lantai.

Kemudian saat jam istirahat habis, semua murid kembali kedalam kelas. Kemudian Mikuo melihat Rin yang sedang membersihkan sesuatu di lantai. Dia pun menghampiri Rin dan melihat boneka salju yang dibuatnya hancur di lantai.

"Itu boneka salju yang aku buat tadi?" Tanya Mikuo. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Mikuo lagi. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katanya jelek, jadi dia buang" Kata Neru yang menghampiri Mikuo.

"Eh?!" Mikuo terkejut. "Padahal aku kira kau akan suka" Mikuo berjalan menuju kursinya.

Esok harinya Mikuo kembali memberikan bone salju pada Rin saat jam istirahat.

"Kali ini kau suka?" Tanya Mikuo. Rin yang senang langsung menganggukan kepalanya. "Syukurlah" Mikuo tersenyum.

Dan hal yang kemarin pun terulang. Mikuo kembali melihat boneka salju buatannya berada dilantai. Karena merasa tidak dihargai akhirnya Mikuo pun marah.

"Kalau tidak suka bilang saja! Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkannya untukmu!" Kata Mikuo.

"Tidak...bukan begitu...ini buk—" Rin langsung terdiam saat melihat wajah marah Neru.

" _Rin jahat ya"_

" _Iya, padahal Mikuo sudah susah-susah membuatnya"_

" _Aku tidak mau main sama Rin ah"_

" _Aku juga"_

" _Iya, aku juga"_

Sejak saat itu Rin semakin dijauhi teman-teman sekelasnya. Tidak ada lagi yang mau bicara padanya. Rin semakin merasa kesepian. Kemudian Rin menulis sebuah surat permohonan maaf tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bilang secara langsung pada Mikuo.

Salju yang turun dari langit menghalangi para murid untuk bermain di luar dan hal itu membuat mereka akhirnya menghabiskan jam istirahat di dalam kelas. Melihat Mikuo yang sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya, Rin berjalan menghampirinya.

" _A-ano_ Mikuo" Panggil Rin.

"Apa?" Tanya Mikuo dengan nada kesal.

"A-aku..."

"Kau mau apa?!"

" **Aku suka padamu"**

"Eh..." Mikuo terkejut.

"Karena itu tolong maafkan aku" Rin membungkukkan badannya.

" _Wah Mikuo dapat pernyataan cinta!"_

" _Mikuo ayo jawab.."_

" _Jawab"_

" _Jawab"_

" _Jawab"_

Mikuo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan...

"AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAN ANAK PENYAKITAN SEPERTIMU!" Ucap Mikuo dengan nada marah.

 _ **Dhegh**_ .. Rin yang mendengarnya pun langsung menangis. Tidak ada yang membela Rin, hampir semuanya mengatakan hal buruk pada Rin, Kecuali satu orang, yaitu Len Kagamine.

Len yang belum pernah bicara pada Rin pun saat itu hanya diam saja. Sampai beberapa hari kemudian, sepulang sekolah Len melihat Rin berlari ke belakang sekolah sendirian. Len yang penasaran akhirnya mengikutinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan akhirnya dia melihat Rin sedang bermain salju sendirian. Rin membuat banyak bola salju dan kemudian dia lemparkan ke pohon. Len melihat Rin begitu senang. Kemudian dengan isengnya Len membuat sebuah bola salju berukuran kecil dan melemparnya pada kepala Rin yang ditutupi topi itu.

" _Itai_..." Kata Rin sambil memegang kepalanya. Rin berbalik ke belakang dan...

"Mau aku temani?" Tanya Len. Rin langsung terdiam sejenak.

"Hm..." Rin menganggukan kepalanya.

Menyadari Rin yang tak memakai sarung tangan, akhirnya Len melepas sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya pada Rin.

"Kau harusnya pakai sarung tangan, kalau tidak nanti tanganmu beku" Kata Len.

"Eh..."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang bersikap baik pada Rin. Len tidak pernah tersenyum, Rin tau itu karena di kelas pun meski bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain, Len tetap tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Rin suka pada Mikuo?" Tanya Len yang sedang membuat sesuatu dari salju.

"Hm..." Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Karena dia membuatkanku boneka salju dan itu membuatku merasa tidak sendirian" Jawab Rin yang mulai kedinginan.

"Kalau aku buatkan boneka salju untukmu, apakah kau akan me—"

" _Haacchuuu"_ Rin bersin.

"Kau kedinginan ya? Orang tuamu biasanya menjemputmu jam berapa?" Tanya Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kita tunggu di depan, aku akan menemanimu sampai orang tuamu datang" Len mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ng..." Rin menerima uluran tangan Len.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di depan gerbang sekolah. Rin semakin kedinginan, dia terus bersin-bersin dan suhu badannya pun mulai naik. Tidak tega melihat Rin kedinginan, akhirnya Len melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Rin.

"Masih dingin?" Tanya Len. Rin yang menggigil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sini..." Len memeluk Rin dengan harapan hal itu dapat membuat Rin merasa lebih baik. "Ibuku biasanya melakukan ini saat aku merasa kedinginan" Kata Len.

Hampir 30 menit menunggu, akhirnya sebuah mobil berwarna putih dan juga hitam datang secara bersamaan. Dari mobil putih turun seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya Rin.

"Rin!" Ayahnya Rin panik dan langsung menghampiri putri kesayangannya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

"Tuan, suhu tubuh Rin semakin naik. Lebih baik cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit, dibawa ke rumah sakit ini saja. Nanti biar ayahku yang memeriksanya" Kata Len sambil memberikan kartu nama ayahnya pada ayah Rin.

"Hm. Terimakasih ya sudah menjaga Rin" Ayahnya Rin mengelus kepala Len. "Namamu?"

"Len.."

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya Len" Ayahnya Rin langsung menggendong Rin masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tuan muda!" Seorang pria paruh baya turun dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam, dengan panik dia langsung berlari menghampiri Len dan langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. "Kemana jaket dan sarung tangan anda?" Tanyanya yang khawatir.

"Aku pinjamkan pada temanku" Katanya.

"Anda memang anak yang baik. Kalau begitu mari kita pulang"

"Tidak, aku mau ke tempat ayah. Aku mau pastikan ayah memeriksa temanku dengan benar"

"Baiklah tuan..."

Len masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit milik keluarganya.

* * *

Sesampainya disana, Len melihat mobil ayah Rin terparkir disana. Itu tandanya ayahnya Rin memang membawa Rin kesana sesuai dengan saran Len.

"Aku mau langsung ke ruangan ayah" Len berlari dengan selimut tebal yang masih menyelimuti tubuh dinginnya.

Para pegawai rumah sakit sudah tidak asing melihat Len yang merupakan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit tersebut. Setiap pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menyapanya dengan ramah, tentunya Len membalas sapaan itu hanya saja dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ayah!" Panggil Len pada seorang pria yang nampak buru-buru.

"Ah Len kau sudah pulang? Tunggu ya ayah harus memeriksa seorang pasien yang baru saja masuk"

"Itu temanku!" Kata Len.

"Temanmu?"

"Hm..."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut dengan ayah, siapa tau dengan kedatanganmu dia merasa senang"

Len pun mengikuti ayahnya sambil berlari karena dia tak dapat mengejar kecepatan berjalan ayahnya yang terburu-buru.

"Dok—Len- _kun_?"

"Anda mengenal putra saya?"

"Iya, tadi dia lah yang menjaga dan menemani Rin sampai saya datang menjemputnya"

"Ayah cepat periksa Rin!" Pinta Len.

"Baik baik bos muda ku"

Ayahnya Len pun mulai memeriksa keadaan Rin. Kemudian dia berkata jika sebaiknya Rin di rawat disana selama beberapa hari ke depan untuk menstabilkan kondisinya. Mendengar hal itu ayahnya Rin langsung menghubungi ibunya Rin. Kemudian ayahnya Rin pergi meninggalkan Rin untuk menjemput ibunya yang masih berada di tempat kerjanya. Dia pun menitipkan Rin pada Len. Dengan senang hati Len pun meng-iya kannya.

Len terus memperhatikan wajah Rin yang begitu pucat. Kemudian Len berlari keluar rumah sakit dan membuat sesuatu dari salju, setelah selesai dia pun kembali ke kamar Rin dan meletakkan sebuah boneka salju diatas piring kecil.

"Rin ini buatmu" Kata Len pada Rin yang masih menutup matanya. Tidak lama kemudian Rin membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah boneka salju di meja kecil di samping kasurnya.

"Boneka salju..." Ucap Rin.

"Eh? Kau bangun? Mau aku panggilkan ayahku?" Tanya Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Rin membuka sarung tangan yang dipinjamkan oleh Len, kemudian menyentuh boneka salju itu.

"Bonekanya mencair..." Kata Rin.

"Itu karena tangan Rin panas" Balas Len.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya...kalau aku memaksa untuk menyentuhnya nanti bonekanya hancur" Rin kembali terlihat sedih.

"Rin jangan sedih, nanti aku carikan boneka salju yang tidak akan cair kalau kau sentuh" Kata Len sambil membenarkan alat bantu pernapasan Rin.

* * *

Rin dan Len mulai akrab, bahkan saat Rin kembali masuk ke sekolah, Len tidak ragu untuk mengajaknya bicara. Hanya Len satu-satunya orang yang mau bermain dengan Rin. Meskipun yang lain bicara hal-hal buruk tentang Rin pada Len, itu tidak membuat Len menjauhi Rin. Len tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu untuk membela Rin, karena saat di rumah sakit Rin meminta Len untuk tidak membelanya karena Rin tidak mau dianggap lemah oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Akhirnya Len hanya diam.

Saat musim semi mulai datang, Rin pun pindah ke kota Mizunami karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang berpindah-pindah. Len mengantarkan Rin sampai bandara.

"Ini buat Rin" Kata Len sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado bermotif jeruk. "Bukanya di dalam pesawat saja"

"Hm... _arigatou_ " Rin tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya" Kata Len.

"Kapan itu kapan?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah sedihnya. Rin seperti tidak ingin berpisah dari Len.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi suatu hari nanti kalau Rin masih belum bisa kembali ke Kyoto, aku yang akan pergi menyusul Rin"

"Tapi aku tinggal berpindah-pindah"

"Aku sudah punya alamat e-mail ayahmu, jadi aku tinggal menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu. Mudah kan?" Kata Len. Rin tersenyum.

"Sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan terus menjaga sesuatu yang ada di kotak ini"

"Hm..."

"Dan sampai hari itu tiba, ada yang ingin aku minta dari Len.."

"Dariku?"

"Hm.." Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Len.

"Akan aku beritau saat kita bertemu lagi"

"Rin- _chan_ ayo" Kata ibunya.

"Sampai nanti Len" Rin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya.

"Tuan muda bahkan tak meberikan senyuman perpisahan" Ucap salah satu pelayan setianya.

". . ." Len hanya diam.

* * *

Beberapa tahun berlalu, Rin dan Len mulai menginjak kelas 3 SMP. Len sudah mempunyai hp, begitu juga dengan Rin. Mereka pun sudah memiliki kontak masing-masing sehingga itu membuat mereka lebih mudah dalam berkomunikasi.

"Rin besok libur musim panas akan dimulai, apa kau ada rencana berlibur ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Len yang sedang melakukan _video call_ bersama Rin.

"Sepertinya aku akan tetap disini..." Jawab Rin. "Len sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ntahlah. Rin sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Len sambil minum susu dingin.

"Sekarang aku sedang berada di Okinawa" Jawab Rin sambil memakan camilan. "Aku haus"

"Mau minum?" Tanya Len.

"Hm.." Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nih.." Len mengarahkan sedotan minumannya pada Rin.

"Mana bisa aku meminumnya" Kata Rin yang masih mengunyah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyisakannya untukmu dan saat kita bertemu akan ku berikan padamu"

"Kau mau meracuniku ya?!" Rin mengembungkan pipinya. Len hanya diam dan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Yosh! Besok aku akan terbang ke Okinawa"

"Apa?!" Rin terkejut.

"Kau se—"

"Sampai besok" Len mengakhiri _videocall_ nya dengan Rin.

Dan esok harinya Len benar-benar terbang ke Okinawa ditemani oleh 4 pelayannya. Len mengirim foto dirinya yang sedang berada di depan bandara sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam pada Rin.

" _Kau benar-benar di Okinawa?"_

Tanya Rin yang masih tidak percaya.

"Aku tunggu kau di pantai 30 menit dari sekarang"

Balas Len.

"Tuan muda, hotel mana yang ingin anda pilih?" Tanya salah satu pelayannya.

"Yang mana saja, yang penting sekarang aku harus segera ke pantai. Kabari aku jika kalian sudah tentukan hotelnya" Len langsung masuk kedalam taksi yang ia berhentikan. Para pelayan itu pun langsung berdiskusi mengenai hotel yang paling baik untuk majikan muda mereka. "JANGAN LUPA DENGAN TUJUANKU YAA!" Teriak Len dari jendela mobil yang sudah melaju itu.

"BAIK TUAN MUDA!" Balas mereka berempat.

Len sangat senang karena dia di kelilingi oleh para pelayan yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Len sebenarnya sangat berdebar-debar karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan Rin.

Setelah sampai di pantai, Len berjalan dengan santainya dan menghampiri seorang gadis dengan pakaian berwarna putih dan juga memakai topi pantai berwarna putih yang senada dengan warna bajunya.

" _Fuuh_ " Len meniup leher gadis itu.

"!" Gadis yang terkejut itu pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya. "L-Len?" Panggil anak itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Rin tidak tumbuh tinggi" Kata Len dengan santainya.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Rin menginjak kaki Len yang hanya memakai sandal itu.

"Nah nona penunjuk jalan, sekarang tunjukan jalan menuju masa depan padaku"

"Apa maksudmu? Hahaha" Rin tertawa. "Ah iya..."

"Hm?" Len melihat Rin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya.

"Terimakasih untuk boneka saljunya, yang ini benar-benar tidak mencair" Rin memperlihatkan hadiah Len saat berpisah di Kyoto saat itu.

"Belum kau rusak kan?" Tanya Len.

"Aku tidak mungkin merusaknya.." Jawab Rin.

"Suatu saat nanti kau harus merusaknya" Kata Len.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Rin mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Buuum" Len menepuk kedua pipi Rin secara bersamaan.

"Kau mengira pipiku ini bom?!" Rin balik mencubit pipi Len.

"Rin bawel ya" Len langsung menggendong Rin. "Kau ringan sekali. Apa orang tuamu memberimu makan setiap hari?"

"Dari cara bicaramu kok rasanya orang tuaku seperti orang jahat ya" Rin menarik-narik rambut Len yang terikat rapih itu.

Mereka pun bermain berdua di pantai itu. Mulai dari membuat istana pasir, bermain bola, dan bermain air di pinggir pantai.

"Len kita coba menyelam yuk..." Ajak Rin.

"Tidak mau ah" Len yang sedang berbaring di bawah payung pantai pun langsung mengganti posisi membelakangi Rin.

"Ya sudah aku pergi sendiri saja" Rin memakai sandalnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Len.

"Sampaikan salamku pada _Megalodon_ dan _Kraken_ ya" Kata Len sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"A-apa katamu?" Langkah kaki Rin langsung terhenti.

"Lalu pada _Liopleurodon_ juga ya"

Tiba-tiba Rin berlari ke arah Len sambil gemetar.

"Ngh?" Len membuka matanya. "K-kau kenapa?"

"Ayo pulang!" Kata Rin yang hampir menangis.

"Eh?!"

"Aku takut. Ayo kita pulang" Kata Rin lagi. Len bangun dan mengelus kepala Rin.

"Mereka hidup jutaan tahun yang lalu" Kata Len.

"Tapi belum pernah ada yang tau ada hewan apa saja di dasar laut sana, bisa jadi mereka hidup disana. Aku tidak mau...ayo kita pulang" Rin menarik-narik baju Len.

"Baiklah" Kata Len yang kemudian berdiri dan memakai sandalnya.

Tiba-tiba Rin mendapat pesan dari ayahnya. Rin diminta untuk segera menemuinya di sebuah hotel.

"Len aku disuruh menyusul ayah disini" Rin memperlihatkan pesannya pada Len.

"Hotel itu tidak jauh dari tempatku menginap" Len melihat pesan masuk dari pelayannya. "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu"

Mereka pun memberhentikan taksi dan masuk kedalam. Len memberikan alamat yang harus di tuju pada supir taksi itu. Tiba-tiba Rin kembali mendapatkan pesan dari ayahnya.

"Heee?! Aku harus memakai gaun! Kalau kembali ke apartemen tidak akan sempat..."

"Mau beli?" Tanya Len.

"Sepertinya memang harus begitu"

Mereka pun akhirnya mampir ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Len menunggu di dalam taksi sementara Rin membeli sebuah gaun disana.

"Sudah?" Tanya Len.

"Hm.." Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Aku turun duluan ya, sampai nanti" Kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Len.

Taksi itu pun kembali melaju untuk mengantarkan Len ke tempat tujuannya.

"Kita masuk dari sisi yang lainnya" Ucap Len pada supir taksi itu.

"Baik tuan muda"

"Bagaimana dengan semuanya?"

"Segala sesuatu sudah sesuai dengan permintaan anda"

"Bagus..."

Ternyata supir taksi tersebut adalah salah satu dari pelayan keluarga Len. Setelah mengambil jalan yang berbeda, Len segera masuk kedalam hotel yang sama dengan Rin. Len segera berlari ke ruangan yang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya. Len bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian formal.

"Dimana ayah?" Tanya Len.

"Tuan sedang memantau keadaan bersama nyonya" Jawab pelayannya.

"B-bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Len pada para pelayannya.

"Anda luar biasa tuan muda" Jawab mereka semua.

"Kalau kalian bohong aku akan minta ayah untuk memecat kalian semua" Len menatap sadis semua pelayannya.

"Kami tidak berbohong tuan muda" Sahut salah satu pelayannya.

"D-do'akan aku" Kata Len yang berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya ibunya.

"A-ah..." Len membenarkan sarung tangan putihnya.

Pintu utama pun terbuka. Len melihat banyak orang yang sudah hadir disana. Len juga melihat Rin yang sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Rin tampak kebingungan. Rin mengira jika ini adalah pesta ulang tahun atau pertunangan atau pernikahan atau perayaan lainnya. Dengan di balut gaun berwarna oranye dengan pita-pita berwarna putih, Rin terlihat begitu anggun. Rambutnya yang sengaja terurai membuatnya semakin cantik dimata Len.

"Tes tes..."

Semua orang yang berada disana pun terdiam dan musik klasik pun mulai dimainkan. Semua tamu mulai berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

". . ." Ayah Len mendorong Len. "Hm..." Ayah Len memberikan isyarat pada Len.

"Ngh..." Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

Len berjalan menuju Rin yang sedang berdiri seorang diri karena ditinggal kedua orang tuanya berdansa.

"Rin..." Panggil Len.

"L-Len kau disini?" Rin terkejut.

"B-begitulah..."

"Ahh kau juga pasti diundang ya" Kata Rin dengan polosnya. "Sebenarnya ini acara apa?" Tanya Rin yang benar-benar polos itu.

"Pertunangan.." Jawab Len. "Tapi perempuan itu belum tau kalau dirinya akan diajak bertunangan oleh si laki-laki itu, dan laki-laki itu kini tengah dilanda rasa ketakutan jika perempuan itu menolak untuk bertunangan dengannya" Lanjut Len.

"Sungguh? Wah hebat sekali. Perempuan yang akan bertunangan itu pasti sangat beruntung"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena menurutku ini adalah hal yang romantis dan semua perempuan pasti ingin diberi kejutan istimewa seperti ini" Rin merasa senang berada di dalam ruangan yang indah itu. "Ngomong-ngomong perempuan yang beruntung itu sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Akan aku tunjukkan sambil berdansa" Len mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin.

"Jadi mereka sudah berdansa disana? Baiklah! Ayo" Rin yang polos itu pun menerima ajakan dansa dari Len.

Mereka berdua pun mulai berdansa di tengah ruangan. Para tamu yang berdansa tadi pun perlahan mulai memberikan jarak dengan mereka berdua.

"Lalu dimana perempuan yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Dia disini..." Jawab Len.

"Dimana?"

"Tepat didepan mataku..."

". . ." Rin langsung menatap mata Len yang tertuju pada dirinya.

"Perempuan itu adalah kau..." Ucap Len. Rin langsung terkejut dan mereka pun menghentikan dansanya.

". . ." Rin yang terkejut tak bisa berkata-kata. Rin melihat ke sekitar dan melihat para tamu yang lain mengelilingi mereka berdua. "L-Len...a-aku..."

Kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan boneka salju kecil milik Rin dengan gunting di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menggunting bagian belakangnya dan ambil sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya" Kata Len.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran, Rin mengambil boneka itu dan juga guntingnya.

"T-tapi aku sudah bilang tak akan merusaknya..." Kata Rin.

"Saya akan menjahitnya kembali untuk anda nona" Ucap pelayan wanita yang membawakan boneka dan gunting tersebut.

Perlahan Rin mulai menggunting bagian belakang boneka tersebut, setelah itu dia mengembalikan gunting itu pada pelayan wanita keluarga Len itu. Lalu Rin mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dimaksud Len.

". . ." Rin mulai merasakan jarinya menyentuh sesuatu, dengan gemetaran Rin mengeluarkan benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah cincin. ". . ." Rin semakin terkejut. Lalu Len mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Rin.

"Kalau Rin bersedia menjadi tunanganku, biarkan aku memakaikan ini padamu" Kata Len sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Rin. "Kalau Rin tidak bersedia, Rin boleh lemparkan cincin ini ke lantai" Kata Len lagi. Rin hanya diam dan kemudian Len memasangkan cincin itu di jari Rin dan tidak ada penolakan dari Rin.

" _Pas!"_ Batin Len. " _Suki dayo_ Rin..." Seketika air mata Rin pun jatuh dan Len segera memeluknya. Kedua orang tua Rin dan Len beserta para tamu undangan memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada mereka berdua.

"Len..." Rin balik memeluk Len.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah tunanganku" Kata Len.

"Hm..." Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Rin tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertunangan dengan Len di hari itu. Rin tidak pernah menyangka Len yang tadinya dia pikir hanya teman baiknya ternyata memiliki perasaan spesial terhadap dirinya.

"Dulu aku bilang saat kita bertemu kembali ada hal yang ingin aku minta darimu" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, aku ingat" Balas Len sambil menghapus air mata Rin.

"Maukah kau mengabulkannya?"

"Akan aku kabulkan semua permintaanmu"

"Aku ingin kau tersenyum..." Pinta Rin. Kemudian Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Len?" Panggil Rin.

"Aku hanya akan tersenyum padamu" Kata Len sambil tersenyum. Rin kembali merasa senang karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Len memperlihatkan wajah tersenyumnya pada Rin. "Dan aku akan memperlihatkan ekspresiku yang lain hanya padamu seorang" Len kembali memeluk Rin.

" _Arigatou_..."

Sebenarnya Len sudah menyukai Rin sejak dia masuk dan menjadi murid pindahan di SD. Tapi Len yang cuek akhirnya tidak begitu peduli pada Rin. Hingga akhirnya Rin mengatakan suka pada Mikuo, baru lah disana Len mulai lebih memperhatikan Rin. Len tidak mau kalau Rin sampai diambil Mikuo.

* * *

Selama di rumah sakit Len terus berada di samping Rin. Sesekali dia menyentuh pipinya untuk memastikan apakah demamnya turun atau kembali naik. Len begitu menyayangi Rin, karena itulah mulai sekarang dia tak akan tinggal diam.

" _Gomenne Rin, aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa tinggal diam lagi_ " Batin Len.

"Rin masih tertidur?" Tanya ayahnya Len yang masuk kesana.

"Ayah..." Len membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda menghormati ayahnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera panggil ayah" Katanya yang kembali berjalan keluar.

"Baik..."

* * *

3 hari kemudian Rin sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah dan dia kembali mendapat permintaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya untuk membelikan ini dan itu saat jam istirahat. Tapi kemudian hal itu dihalangi oleh Mikuo.

"Dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit, kasihan kalau langsung disuruh-suruh" Ucap Mikuo.

" _Hee...menyebalkan"_

" _Kenapa Mikuo jadi membelanya begini"_

" _Ah iya mungkin Mikuo kasihan pada Rin"_

" _Benar juga! Dia kan penyakitan"_

" _Oh iya ahahaha aku lupa"_

Mendengar ucapan seperti itu Len langsung mengelus kepala Rin. Len seperti menyampaikan "Jangan khawatir" pada Rin. Rin pun tersenyum.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka jika sebenarnya Len dan Rin sudah bertunangan. Len sengaja tak memberitahukannya pada teman-temannya di Kyoto. Alasannya? Hanya Len yang tau. Rin sebenarnya tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya karena kalaupun bilang mereka tidak akan percaya dan malah menuduh Rin mencari perlindungan dibawah nama Len.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, ada hal yang aneh terjadi di kelas. Mikuo yang tadinya terang-terangan membully Rin tiba-tiba memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda. Mikuo membelikan sekotak susu rasa jeruk kesukaan Rin. Melihat hal itu bukan hanya Len yang terkejut, tapi juga semua murid yang ada disana.

"Akan ku mulai semuanya dari sekarang..." Ucap Mikuo saat melintas di hadapan Len.

". . ." Len pun hanya diam dan menatap tajam Mikuo.

"Mulai sekarang! Siapapun yang berani menyakiti Rin akan berhadapan denganku!' Ucap Mikuo di depan kelas dan itu semakin membuat Len terkejut.

" _Hatsune...Mikuo..."_ Len mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

" _Kita lihat siapa yang menang, Kagamine Len_ " Mikuo tersenyum licik pada Len.

". . ." Rin yang memang polos itu pun hanya diam dan meminum susu pemberian Mikuo.

Len merasa jika bendera perang diantara dirinya dan Mikuo mulai berkibar.

"Ambil dia kalau kau bisa..." Ucap Len saat melintas di hadapan Mikuo.

"Akan ku buat kau menyesal" Balas Mikuo pada Len yang berjalan keluar kelas.

Hari demi hari tak ada lagi orang yang berani menyuruh-nyuruh Rin, berkata buruk tentangnya, dan melakukan hal kurang menyenangkan lainnya. Itu semua berkat ucapan Mikuo saat itu. Tak ada yang berani melanggar ucapan Mikuo. Bahkan saat Rin bertugas membersihkan kelas, Mikuo dengan senang hati menggantikannya.

"M-Mikuo- _san_..." Rin merasa tidak enak.

"Hahaha kau jadi canggung ya, panggil Mikuo saja" Kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

". . ." Rin balik tersenyum.

"Rin, besok aku dan teman-teman yang lain akan bermain di taman hiburan. Rin mau ikut?" Ajak Mikuo.

"E-eh?"

"Ini tiketnya" Mikuo memberikan tiket pada Rin. "Besok kita bertemu di stasiun jam 9 pagi"

"Rin ikut ya" Kata Gumi yang juga bertugas membersihkan kelas.

"Ini adalah momen yang baik untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita semua" Tambah gadis berambut lucu, Teto Kasane.

"Hm...aku ikut" Kata Rin dengan gembira.

"Sayang sekali ya Len tidak bisa ikut" Ucap Mikuo dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. "Jadi ketua OSIS itu sibuk sekali ya sampai tidak punya waktu bermain bersama teman-teman sekelasnya"

". . ." Len hanya diam sambil terus terfokus pada laptopnya. Kemudian Mikuo berjalan menuju bangku belakang.

"Aku senang karena kau adalah ketua OSIS dengan jadwal yang padat" Bisik Mikuo.

"Hatsu—"

"Akan ku dapatkan kembali hatinya" Mikuo tersenyum pada Len.

". . ." Len hanya diam dan kembali terfokus pada laptopnya.

* * *

Saat perjalanan pulang, Rin terlihat begitu gembira. Dia terus memandangi tiket pemberian Mikuo sedangkan Len terus kepikiran dengan ucapan Mikuo. Karena kurang fokus akhirnya Len hampir menabrak mobil lain.

"L-Len..."

"M-Maaf, kau terkejut ya?" Tanya Len.

"Len mau minum?" Rin menawarkan jus jeruk yang di pegangnya.

"Tidak. Aku sepertinya hanya kelelahan..."

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja, biar aku yang menyetir mobilnya" Kata Rin.

"Kau tidak punya SIM" Len mengacak-ngacak rambut Rin.

"Hehehe" Rin hanya tersenyum.

Rin kembali melihat tiketnya dan itu membuat Len sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Rinny benar-benar mau pergi?"

"Hm.." Rin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm. Gumi benar, ini adalah momen yang baik untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan mereka"

"Apa aku perlu ikut untuk menemanimu?" Len khawatir.

"Tidak usah. Len kan harus rapat bersama kepala sekolah, jangan khawatir. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan segera menghubungimu" Rin menyentuh tangan Len.

"Baiklah" Len tersenyum. Rin pun bersandar pada lengan Len.

* * *

Esok harinya Rin datang tepat waktu di stasiun.

" _Ohayou_..." Sapa Mikuo yang sudah ada disana lebih dahulu.

' _O-ohayou_ " Balas Rin.

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali ya" Kata Mikuo. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Hm...ini karena pertama kalinya aku pergi main bersama kalian" Balas Rin.

Ketika semuanya berkumpul, mereka pun masuk kedalam kereta bersama.

"Neru mana?" Tanya Rin pada Gumi.

"Katanya dia tidak enak badan jadi tidak bisa ikut" Jawab Gumi. "Rin mau?" Gumi menawarkan coklat pada Rin.

"Hm.. _arigatou_ "

* * *

Sementara mereka pergi untuk bersenang-senang. Len yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah demi menghadiri rapat bulanan bersama kepala sekolah tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu yang tidak terduga.

"Tuan muda, ada tamu untuk anda"

"Tamu?" Len berjalan ke ruang tamu dan melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang berdiri menunggu dirinya. "Neru?"

"Len!" Neru terlihat panik.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Len.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan! Mikuo! Mikuo... _hiks_ " Neru terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"A-ada apa dengan Mikuo?" Len bingung.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Rin..."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Dia akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi saat di SD dan kemudian dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Rin!"

". . ." Len terkejut.

"Bagaimana ini... _hiks_ "

"K-kenapa kau...menangis?"

"Aku takut! Bagaimana kalau Rin menerima pernyataan cinta Mikuo! Aku akan kehilangan dia! Aku tidak mau itu!" Neru menatap mata Len dengan tatapan takut. "Aku mohon hentikan dia...Len..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Len langsung melepas seragamnya dan meminta pelayannya untuk membawakan kaos biasa untuknya. Setelah itu Len langsung menarik lengan Neru dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Jelaskan padaku semua yang kau tau" Ucap Len sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku menyukai Mikuo...sejak dulu hingga sekarang..."

". . ." Len terdiam untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Kemudian Rin datang dan mengambil perhatian Mikuo...aku kesal makanya aku menghancurkan apa yang Mikuo berikan padanya. Aku tidak mau Mikuo di rebut, makanya aku membuat Mikuo marah pada Rin. Aku kira dengan begitu rasa sukanya pada Rin akan hilang, tapi nyatanya? Sampai hari ini pun dia masih menyukainya. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi..." Neru mulai menangis. "Saat SMP dia bilang padaku jika Rin kembali dia akan membuatkan boneka salju yang besar agar aku tak bisa menghancurkannya lagi"

"Jadi dia tau kalau kau yang menghancurkannya?" Tanya Len. Neru menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya aku senang saat Rin mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan ketika dia kembali kesini, aku senang saat Mikuo berlaku kasar padanya, tapi ternyata itu dia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk membuatku senang. Karena aku pernah bilang kalau aku sangat membencinya tapi aku tak pernah memberitahukan alasannya pada Mikuo"

". . ." Len terdiam.

"Kemudian Rin jatuh sakit karena kelelahan, Mikuo terlihat panik saat kau datang dan membawanya pergi. Lalu saat jam pulang tiba Mikuo bilang padaku jika dia tak ingin melihat Rin seperti itu lagi maka dari itu dia akan berhenti menyakitinya dan akan balik melindunginya. Kau tau? Saat mendengarnya hatiku terasa begitu sakit. Mungkin Gumi benar kalau sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi Rin di hati Mikuo. La—" Neru mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh, dan itu adalah pajangan yang Len tutupi dengan kain. "Apa ini?" Tanya Neru sambil membuka kain penutupnya itu. Len pun terkejut. "F-foto apa ini. . ." Neru pun terkejut saat melihat foto Rin dan Len yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Len menarik nafas panjang.

"Itu foto pertunanganku dengan Rin..." Ucap Len.

"E-eh..."

"Aku bertunangan dengan Rin sejak kelas 3 SMP. Aku sengaja tak memberitahu kalian" Lanjut Len.

"Apa Mi—"

"Mikuo pun tak tau soal ini"

". . ." Neru terdiam.

"Sejujurnya aku pun sekarang ketakutan mengingat Mikuo adalah cinta pertamanya, jika dia menerima perasaan Mikuo maka aku akan kehilangan semuanya"

". . ." Neru menatap Len.

"Sama seperti Mikuo, aku pun menyukainya sejak dia datang ke sekolah kita. Awalnya aku mencoba untuk tak memperdulikannya, tapi setelah dia di tolak oleh Mikuo, hatiku mulai tergerak untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang yang mencoba menyakitinya. Seperti Mikuo dan kau. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku berjuang untuk bisa bertemu dengannya, akhirnya aku berhasil bertemu lagi dengannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung meminta izin kedua orang tuaku dan juga kedua orang tuanya, aku berterus terang jika aku mencintai Rin karena itu aku ingin mengikatnya dalam ikatan pertunangan. Aku pikir dengan begitu semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan, tapi ternyata sekarang...masih ada yang aku khawatirkan. Apapun alasannya yang namanya cinta pertama tak bisa kau hapus dari ingatanmu" Ucap Len. "Mikuo adalah cinta pertamamu kan?"

"Iya..."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Len semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

* * *

Len dan Neru pun sampai di depan taman hiburan itu. Kemudian Neru mendapat telpon dari Gumi.

" _Kau dimana?! Mikuo sedang menjelaskan semuanya pada Rin!"_

"Aku dan Len segera masuk!"

Len yang sudah membeli tiketnya pun langsung bergegas lari kedalam. Mereka dengan mudah menyusul Mikuo dan yang lainnya melalui petunjuk yang diberikan Gumi. Dan saat mereka berdua sampai...

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak saat itu sampai sekarang perasaan itu tidak berubah!" Ucap Mikuo.

". . ." Rin terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Neru, Len, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Neru langsung terjatuh karena dia merasa semuanya sudah terlambat. "Mikuo..." Panggil Rin sambil tersenyum.

". . ." Perasaan Len semakin tidak menentu.

"Aku memaafkan semua perbuatanmu dan aku juga menghargai perasaanmu, tapi..." Rin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku" Rin memperlihatkan cincin yang dia pakai di tangannya.

"A-apa. . ." Mikuo terkejut.

"Rasa sukaku pada Mikuo saat itu mungkin hanya rasa suka sesaat karena Mikuo berlaku baik padaku. Tapi rasa sukaku pada tunanganku adalah rasa suka dimana aku ingin menikah dengannya" Lanjut Rin. "Karena itulah aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Mikuo..." Rin membungkukkan badannya.

"Ha-hahaha ternyata aku terlambat ya..." Wajah putus asa Mikuo mulai terlihat. "Andai dulu aku tak menyakitimu mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. . ."

". . ." Rin terdiam.

"Lalu siapa laki-laki beruntung yang bertunangan denganmu itu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Dia adalah Kagamine Len. Laki-laki yang akan aku cintai sampai mati" Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.." Mikuo tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka akan dikalahkan dengan cara yang seperti ini"

"Di luar sana pasti ada yang mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya" Kata Rin.

"Hm...mungkin kau benar" Balas Mikuo. "Yah...cinta pertamaku terhenti disini"

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, cinta pertamaku, Hatsune Mikuo" Rin membungkukan badannya. Mikuo hanya tersenyum.

"Ahahaha terimakasih juga karena sudah sempat menyukaiku, cinta pertamaku, Kagamine Rin" Balas Mikuo. "Sekarang kembali lah pada cinta terakhirmu" Mikuo menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Rin.

". . ." Rin berbalik dan menemukan Len tepat di hadapannya. "Len!" Rin terkejut.

"Masih mau main?" Len mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm.." Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengenggam tangan tunangannya itu.

"Ternyata sejak awal kau memang sudah menjadi pemenangnya ya" Kata Mikuo pada Len.

"Begitu kah?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak mungkin bisa merebutnya dari singa sepertimu"

"Kalau begitu dia ku ambil dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"Apa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ketika kau sibuk mengejar orang yang tak pasti, cobalah untuk menengok ke belakang dan kau akan melihat orang yang setia menunggu kepulanganmu" Jawab Len.

"A-apa maksudmu..." Mikuo sedikit kebingungan.

"Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, akan ada orang yang tersakiti" Len menengok ke arah Neru. Dan dari sana lah Mikuo menyadari satu hal jika orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Len adalah Neru.

Melihat Neru yang sedang menangis, Mikuo langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

"Maaf...selama ini aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya"

" _Baka!_ Mikuo _baka!_ " Kata Neru yang masih menangis.

Melihat mereka berdua Len dan Rin berharap jika itu adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

"Kita pulang saja ya" Kata Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Hee?! Kenapa begitu?" Tangan kiri Rin berpegangan pada lampu taman dengan maksud untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak ditarik-tarik Len lagi.

"Tadi aku lihat cafe es krim yang baru buka. Ayo kesana saja, tadi ada menu spesial es krim jeruk dengan berbagai toping" Kata Len lagi.

"Benarkah? Ayo pergi!" Sekarang malah Rin yang menarik tangan Len.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 selesai**

 **Tadinya mau dibuat 1 chapter aja, tapi ternyata lebih enak dibikin chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Makasih ya yang udah baca sampe bawah, kelanjutannya segera menyusul. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan tempat dan kejadian(?) n Mohon maaf lahir batin juga ({}) *tebar THR(?)***

 **Salam kangen(?),**

 **-Rii-**


End file.
